Power converters or power adapters, both DC/DC and AC/DC converters utilized for portable electronic devices, are being required to take up a smaller amount of space, as compared to current designs. In addition, the portable electronic devices powered by the power converters require more power in order to operate. Accordingly, the power converters or power adapters need to more efficiently supply power to the portable electronic devices.
As the power requirements of the portable electronic devices, usually measured in watts, continue to increase, cooling issues for the power adapters or power converters arise due to the increased operating temperature of the portable electronic devices. According to EN60950 regulations, the surface temperature of a portable electronic device that is handled by users or consumers should be below 85 degrees Fahrenheit. This allows the power converter or the power adapter to not run the risk of being too hot to a user's touch.
Internal temperatures, within the power adapter or power converter, are being generated in excess of the 85 degrees due to the increased power requirements of the power adapter or power converter. These higher temperatures not only create an increased device surface temperature, the higher temperatures may also lead to component degradation or malfunction. Currently, a reduction in internal temperature of the power converter, by external fins or other converter surface designs, for example, may result in an increased surface temperature of the converter.
Accordingly, a need exists to be able to maintain the surface temperature of a power converter at a safe level and at the same time maintain the internal temperature at a level that does not damage internal components of the power converter or power adapter.